


thanks for the dance

by Lord Vitya (ProtoDan)



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Bonus Treat, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoDan/pseuds/Lord%20Vitya
Summary: Art treat for the 3rd DCEU Exchange.





	thanks for the dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathrynShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> [NOW WITH 100% MOREBONUS TUMBLR CROSS-POSTING!](http://vityart.tumblr.com/post/177412731837/thanks-for-the-dance-yaaaaay-i-can-upload-this)  
>  THIS WAS WAY MORE FUN TO DRAW THAN I WAS EXPECTING. And I was expecting it to be fun! But it ended up being a friggin' blast. :'D  
> I took quuuiiiite a few liberties with Harley's outfit, because she is nothing if not changeable and I think that's wonderful, and also because it's Harley tradition to have a new spin on the outfit every single time you draw it. I'm just following tradition, y'know?  
> I also went with an unmasked Dick-as-Nightwing because I went to great lengths making this boy as pretty as possible (and suffered a lot of Gay Despair™ doing so) and I don't want to hide an inch of that face, dammit. At the same time, though, I wanted to have some fun with his Nightwing outfit; what resulted was mostly Arkhamverse-inspired, with a few additions of my own here and there.  
> Pose-wise, I drew (heh) heavy inspiration from Grayson Annual #3, which is just So Good, y'all.  
> 


End file.
